Try, Try, Again
by xxwintermistxx
Summary: Hermione is attacked by a werewolf. A broken time turner (yes it's one of those stories) later, and she finds herself half way through the Marauders 6th year. [MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION] Constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

" _A werewolf, or lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, after a bite during the full moon."_ Hermione lay broken and bleeding at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. _Werewolf, from old English, wer-wulf._ _Lycanthrope, from modern Latin_ _lycanthropus_ _, from Greek_ _lukanthrōpos_ ' _wolf man'._

She was reviewing everything she could remember about werewolves in an attempt to distract herself from the burning pain that was sizzling through her body.

It was stupid of her, she realized this now, to have gone into the Forest during a full moon. In her pain induced haze she couldn't even remember why she'd gone into the trees in first place. Had it been a noise? No. The noise had come after. The sound of twigs breaking under a heavy body. And then of her screams.

She had tried to run. Yet another mistake. What made her think there would be only one?

The only reason she was still alive, she reasoned, was the howl that had echoed from deeper within the forest. The creature that had been tearing at ribs and shoulder had shook her one last time before bounding away into the forest. Perhaps his pack had found juicier prey.

Hermione stared up at the stars as blood dripped down her neck. And then, something that was not blood. It felt like a stream of sand or dust was falling over her skin.

With a monumental effort she lifted her arm to drag her fingers over her skin. They came away gold and glittering.

And now she remembered. Shouts and screams, and something that sparkled on the floor. At odds with the destruction that surrounded it. A time turner, dropped, by light or dark it didn't matter anymore. She had picked it up, slung it around her neck and forgotten about it.

Well it was broken now; useless.

An odd wind played over her skin. It tugged at her clothes and hair and cooled her skin. Hot from the fever that was raging through her. It lifted the dust from the time turner and swirled it around her. A moment later and all Hermione could see was a vortex of golden sand.

And soon she couldn't even see that as the pain in her body built and built and her vision darkened to nothing.

The grounds of Hogwarts were peaceful once again.

And in another time, a wolf, a dog, a stag, and a rat, played under the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes. Four large blurry things surrounded her.

She blinked and the blurs became heads. Four very close heads. She squeaked and shut her eyes again.

"Nice job you tosser" "Oh please, if you hadn't shoved your ugly face so close-"

There was something oddly familiar about the voices.

As the argument continued around her, Hermione risked opening her eyes.

And was shocked to see her best friend engaged in a wrestling match with a stranger at the foot of her bed.

"Harry?" Both boys stopped.

"What'd she say?" The taller grappled the smaller into a headlock. "I dunno, called you Harry I think."

The shorter boy retaliated with several swift kicks to the shin. "Oh. Who's Harry?"

They shifted so that they faced Hermione, both grinning. "How the hell should I know?"

Hermione froze, the blood draining from her face. Something was very very wrong.

The boy she mistaken for her friend detached himself from his dark haired friend.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

The other boy leaned back against a bed, "Yeah no kidding you prat, she was just attacked by a-" But he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Out of the way please Mr. Potter, you too Mr. Pettigrew."

A small round boy that Hermione hadn't noticed scuttled out of the way of the white clad figure of Madam Pomfrey.

A much, much, younger Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione lay back on her pillows and tried very hard not to come to the conclusion that had been nagging at her since she had seen the unknown Potter's eyes.

It was impossible of course. There were no documented cases of time travel past a few days.

And those had all resulted in severe damage. Many people had gone crazy. One man had been turned completely inside out.

But the evidence was now piled against her. There was no way around it.

Mr. Potter must be James Potter. The pudgy boy beside him, Peter Pettigrew.

The lanky smirking youth who lounged against the opposite bed was Sirius.

Which meant the sandy haired boy who had yet to move from her side could only be Remus Lupin.

It took her a moment to realize that Madam Pomfrey was speaking.

"All of you out! Now that she's awake I will be conducting a more in depth examination.

No I don't want to hear a word Mr. Black. Out. Now!"

The matron turned around. "Now then my dear, my name is Poppy Pomfrey. I'm the healer at this school. Would you mind telling me your name?"

Hermione grimaced. This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

I would love to hear what you think. Good? Bad? Meh?

XO

~ Wintermist


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a fan of how rushed this chapter feels but I thought I'd post it any way.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A half out later they had been joined by Dumbledore and Hermione was wrapping up her story.

Dumbledore had been quiet through her tale. Letting her talk herself out. "Well Sir?" she finally asked, "Do you think I'll be able to get back?"

He gazed at her calmly over steepled fingers. "In truth Ms. Granger, I have no idea."

He settled himself more comfortably in his chair, "It will take time. A few months at best."

Hermione looked at him hopefully, "But you think you can do it?"

He shook his head, "It will take us that long to even begin to figure this out. And after that, well, we'll see." He patted her knee, "For now I believe it would be best for you to stay here at Hogwarts. You can enroll as a transfer student. I don't suppose you happen to speak French?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not Sir."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Ah well, I'm sure we'll figure something out. For now though we have a more pressing matter.

As I'm sure you are aware, the bites you received were from a werewolf. Madam Pomfrey has done a wonderful job healing them

but there is nothing she could do for the Lycanthropy."

Hermione nodded in understanding, tears welling in her eyes.

Dumbledore stood up, "As it happens we have another student here with the same." He paused, "Affliction.

If you would like it I could ask him to meet with you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And if his late night wanderings are anything to go on he should have a rather extensive book collection on the subject."

She wiped her tears away, "I would like that. Thank you Sir."

He nodded and swept from the room.

* * *

 **Really short, I know.**

 **Reviews give me life!**

 **XO**

 **~ Wintermist**


End file.
